Set
Xi Tai (希太, Xī tài) is a Demon King whose return is awaited by the Followers of Set. His current incarnation went by the persona "Mu Jing Ren" (闵星岩, Mǐn xīng yán) until the original persona took over. Appearance When he is introduced as Mu Jing Ren, he is dressed as a student. His face is covered in deep scars that left him as "ugly" in the eyes of his fellow classmates. He has short black hair and blue eyes. In the past he had long black hair, the ends of which were coloured black and wore dark attire in contrast to Osiris' lighter attire. He also had long pointy ears like Osiris had and Isis currently has. He also had horns on his head. In present day, Xi Tai often appears with Vampire familiars surrounding him. His hair is allowed to grow long again though he mostly has Mu Jing Ren's hairstyle and only strands of hair are long. He often wears a black cape that covers much of his body. Personality Xi Tai is described as being as two minds fighting over one soul. As Mu Jing Ren, he was a kind and gently boy. He had a strong will and fought with Xi Tai for a long time over control of the body they inhabit, though eventually lost and supposedly "died", allowing the Xi Tai persona to fully take over in his stead. Still he knew what he was becoming was bad and had even attempted to halt his cursed fate all along the way. Xi Tai, in his natural form, is the stronger persona and eventually wins control over their shared soul and body for this reason. Deceitful and cruel, Xi Tai is very much the polar opposite of Mu Jing Ren. However, since mortals do feel such things, as the storyline progresses, Xi Tai begins to wonder if Mu Jing Ren is truly dead after doing several things he couldn't explain why he had done. Due to his status of being on par with deities, the concept of Sin and Venture, ideals valued by mortals, are foreign concepts to him as they are to others like Isis. As such, he does not feel true emotion at all like a mortal does. One such example of this appeared later on in the storyline when he is discussing how to become stronger. During his time trying to force Yue Jian to do stuff against her will he speaks about the consumption of food and even the Vampires lust for blood. He notes that everything is designed to eat something else in order to survive, from the consumption of plants to animals. To draw a line on what can and can't be eaten therefore is seen by him as a form of hypocrisy, one aimed souly to make oneself feel better then they are and to make them seem like they have a moral highground. Who gets to eat is something decided by strength, therefore who eats whom is a example of a show of strength to him. Relationships Yue Jian Mu Jin Ren took a liking to Yue Jian over the course of their time together at school. He acknowledge that he came into the world hastily and that destiny was against him. He learnt to care for Yue Jian as she showed him great kindness that others did not and she was with his thoughts for a long time. This built up a desire within him to protect her and everything that made her happy, to lead a normal life where they go to school everyday. Xi Tai, however, has a very different relationship with her. He heals Yue Jian only to keep her alive long enough for Isis to get her body and has no pleasure in healing her. He has patience, he believes fate will turn in his favour eventually and knows that mortals have their limits. For this reason, he sees little in Yue Jian and was more annoyed by her insistence that Mu jing Ren still lives then he cares for her existence at all. And if not for her purpose in regards to Isis, he would likely have had little interest in her at all, he finds no pleasure in healing her wounds or dealing with her stubbornness at all. In the end he results in tricking her using he relationship with Mu Jin Ren by pretending to be him to get his way and confesses to Isis he only took her out of the two girls because of how close she was to him as him. Osiris Xi Tai has long disdain for his rival Osiris, due to their past interactions. This originally caused him to depart from the world, having lost the will to continue on in his current state. Isis He is in a mutual relationship with her on a business level, though it is clear the pair are also interested in each other on a deeper level also. Abilities As Mu Jing Ren, he spent most of his time asleep in the class, as he stated he just felt sleep take over him and that he slept throughout nights and mornings. He stated the Primrose bracelet he gave Yue Jian was crafted by himself after he learnt how to make jewelry from a jewelry shop next to his home. He also knew answers to questions in class despite never being awake to listen to the tutor. Unknown to everyone, he was really the powerful Demon King Xi Tai and is regarded as the Vampire's King. Xi Tai can create 'Sacrificial Lambs', Vampires who are blood thirsty demons in order to find and gather blood for himself. He then either controls or kills them in order to gain access to their blood to grow stronger. However, the blood alone does not make him as powerful as he should be. Access to Xi Tai's true power, of which he desires, was split among the Demon Clan Bloodlines hidden in the Forbidden Sphere and accessible only the Sacred Weapon of the Lasombra Clan, Xiong Shi. When he finally manages to get to the Forbidden Sphere, he recovers only 3/5 of his overall power with Fan Le Lao taking the rest. Even without his full power, he is more powerful then any Vampire. At full power, his strength makes him on par with deities. The Giovanni Clan fortune teller describes his power as "like fire" and is an opposing power to Osiris' own power, described as "like ice" by her. As such the two powers do not get along when inside someone else. He is shown to be able to control Xue Yan infected individuals and has healing powers. He also grew wings at one point. He has access to many ways of healing people, including Mu Jing Ren's own body. It is mentioned that the contents of Poison Bottle have potential to impact him. However, as shown with Lilla's attempt to get the contents of the Bottle into him, Xi Tai is not a fool. History The Duel with a God thumb|right|The two Gods fight In the distant past he fought the Egyptian God of the Underworld Osiris. The fight ended with most of his powers sealed away in a sphere of Vampire bloodlines. With most of his powers gone, he still schemed revenge against the God, but eventually lost his spirit and fall into a eternal slumber. Chapter 30 It was foretold he would be reborn first as a human and eventually regain his strength. Chapter 29 The disappearance of Mu Jin Ren He was originally introduced as a student at Kai Lun academy under the name of "Mu Jing Ren" and a classmate of Yue Jian. Prior to her attending, however, he had a strange relationship with Ge Chen. One day while relaxing Mu Jing Ren was sat at the tree drinking next to Ge Chen without him realizing it. He falls asleep and then falls over when asked why he was there. Ge Chen falls asleep next to him, when he awakes a cartoon of juice is left by Mu Jing Ren. Later when the class try to at a dig at Mu Jing Ren for sleeping while Ge Chen was talking again, he ignores him and continues to help the teacher with the test. When Ge Chen collects the papers at the end, to his surprise Mu Jing Ren answered all the questions right despite sleeping throughout. Chapter 77, Side Chapter 3. thumb|right|The mysterious sleeping boy and bandage girl He was seen firstly after Yue Jian attends the school when she was forced to sit next to him by Wu Sha as a way of further embarrassing her due to Yue Jian's bandages. It is explained he spends most of the time asleep anyway. Chapter 11 He is seen walking away from the scene of a Vampire attack a few days later by her. Chapter 13. Suspecting the Vampire was him, she attempts to follow him when she sees him leaving the school grounds. She looses him because of 3 bullies, but finds out he took a cat into a Pet Hospital. Chapter 14 A week later she finds hi with the cat, which he had dubbed "Xiao Black". Unable to take care of him, and the cat taking Mu Jing Ren as its master, Yue Rin asks to look after him instead. Later, with a different outlook on him, Yue Jian helps him when he is pressed for an answer to a question by a teacher. Chapter 15 Prior to the discovery of An Chou's death, Yue Jian receive a text on where to find her body. Although the text came from his phone, Chapter 17 he stated he lost it. Chapter 18 After Zhen Mi is discovered to have been the Vampire behind the recent deaths, he is questioned over why she had his phone and why he did not report it was lost to the school. When he returns to class, the boys in his class decide he may be a Vampire and attack him later. Yue Jian stops them and pushes the 3 boys away. For looking after Xiao Black, he gives her a Bracelet with a Primrose on it. Chapter 20 Later Xiao Black escapes her room after it is ransacked. Chapter 21 He is not worried about the cats disappearance as he is a wild cat. One day they are late for class and Yue Jian asks if he is going to the Summer Ball. he desires to go to the ball so he can be next to her. He leans on her shoulder and she understands it to be another case of him falling asleep on her, but he is happy she took it as that. Later after school he takes her to a secret Cherry tree full of blossoms and tells him a tale about it. Later, he tells Jalousie to prepare a suit for him that was white, believing it the only pure colour for her despite how dirty he was himself. Chapter 71 thumb|thumb|right|A beautiful memory... He meets up with Yue Jian at the KaiLun Summer ball. She finds a quiet area outside of the mansion. She asks him if its fine to be out at night, he says its fine but he can't be out past midnight. The pair then dance. During the dance he asks her to fulfill one desire; to remember the kind boy that was Mu Jing Ren. She agrees. Chapter 22 Suddenly at midnight he falls on his knees as Xi Tai starts to move. Ge Chen appears and notes the raise of Xi Tai is ahead of schedule and that he can not longer be controlled. He begs hi to take Yue Jian away to not see this side of him. Chapter 71 When Ge Chen goes to kill him, Xiao Black protects Mu Jing Ren. Chapter 72 The next day he vanishes when Yue Jian returns to where the pair were dancing, she finds the scenery is in a state of disrepair and a group of workers are clearing it up. Chapter 23 A few days past, Yue Jian hears her classmates state he was submitted into Hu Kang hospital after attempting to jump to his death. At the hospital she finds he was indeed admitted but transferred to yet another hospital. Chapter 24 The Followers of Set thumb|Xi Tai awakens from his dream of Yue Jian He is discovered by Yue Jian asleep when Ge Chen's group invade the HQ of the Followers of Set. Chapter 62 After she departs, he wakes up and comments on having a dream on her again. Chapter 71 Jalousie prevents the suicide and Mu Jing Ren, Xi Tai mocks his attempt to protect Yue Jian. He tells Mu Jing Ren even if he had succeeded, he would only heal his body. He hugs mu Jing Ren and he dies telling him he will hug on his behalf, Mu Jing Ren realises, however, to his horror as he disappear what danger she is in. After Mu Jing Ren dies, Xi Tai cries for the loss of this side of him. Now in control of the body, he turns his attention to Jalousie and tells her it is time for her to complete her last valuable act for him. He then sucks her blood dry, killing her in the process. He realises that no matter how much blood he drinks he cannot ever regain his powers and turns to focus on Osiris and Isis and realises he must to go the Forbidden Sphere to get his powers back. Chapter 72 thumb|right|Xi Tai appears At the Forbidden Sphere, the Sabbat and Camarilla fight it out for his power. A loud explosion catches their attention, they turn to see Xi Tai himself has appeared to reclaim his power. Mei Lilla tries to warn Ge Chen as Xi Tai strikes him and Fan Le Lao watches as Ge Chen attempts to teleport him away. Chapter 77 When the power is finally released, Xi Tai stands close enough to retrieve his power and is awarded 3/5 of it. He turns to Fan Le Lao, who stood close enough to receive the other 2/5. When Fan Le Lao asks if he is up for fighting, Xi Tai decides it is not worth continuing and draws his attention to Yue Jian. Ge Chen tries to stop him, Xi Tai states the fact he saved her life instead of trying to gain his power and has lost the battle. He takes her as a helpless Ge Chen is unable to do anything to prevent it. Chapter 78 When she awakens several weeks later she is greeted by Xi Tai who she at first mistakes for Mu Jing Ren. He then introduces her formally to Isis who spoke to her when she entered the Ice Coffin. Yue Jian demands to know her fate, though only get a confirmation they have no plans to kill her. Xi Tai then explains Ge Chen likely found out everything from Corpse Hand on Mu Jing Ren's fate, but protected her by not telling her. He explains that her only use right now of Mei Yue Yin is as a power up, which is Xi Tai's only current interest in her and she does not know how to use it fully. Then, much to his annoyance she begins to call for Mu Jing Ren. He releases her then hugs her. He bares his fangs and loud laughter fills the air as Isis watches him. Chapter 83 Yue Jian continues fighting. She finally collapses and is healed by Xi Tai, she tries to appeal to Mu Jing Ren again, but he insists it won't work. He states if she co-operates when Isis has her body he will consider sparing her friends. Chapter95 As Mu Jing Ren, he attempts to force Yue Jian to consumed the flesh of the creatures and makes her weapon go from her hand. She continues to protest and sees through his trick. He then lectures her on his views of food and why she must eat, while mocking her moral and righteous highground she has taken to defend herself as a form of hypocrisy. Chapter 94 Trivia *He is most likely based on the character of Set from Vampire: The Masquerade, owed to him sharing a number of storylines from the VtM franchise from the character. *One of the concepts of the VtM franchise was controlling "the beast" that lies within every Vampire waiting to come out at a moments notice. This concept was also raises when Xi Tai was trying to take over their body. *Mu Jing Ren gives Yue Jian a bracelet with a Primrose on it. The flower itself represents "love" and was even the symbol of Freya, the goddess of love in Norse mythology. *In Chinese, both he and the clan who follow him have identical ways of spelling their names. Gallery Scarsonjing.png|Mu Jing Ren and his scars 3gods.png|Xi Tai, Isis and Osiris Min Xing Yan & Yue Jian 9a.jpg 9b.jpg 12a.jpg 12b.jpg 2ff2ad57fc7d91309025405147f73b73.jpg 2c6b3c0e5474c91f956220c62d36d220.jpg 3a.jpg 3b.jpg Min Xing Yan & Xi Tai Vampirespherelogotemp.png References Category:Male Category:Kai Lun academy Category:Followers of Set Category:Deity Category:Character